


Comfort

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Comfort Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John gives Greg comfort after a rough day.





	Comfort

John let himself into Greg’s flat. He could hear the shower running and headed that way, not bothering with the lights. By the time he reached the doorway the water had been shut off and Greg was standing in the tub drying his hair.

“Heard you had a rough day,” said John, leaning against the doorframe.

Greg shrugged. “You could say that.”

“You want some company?” John couldn’t help but admire Greg’s body as he put the towel aside. Middle age had softened things, but he was still fit and attractive.

Greg smiled softly. “Yeah. Go on, I’ll be in in a minute.”

John crossed the distance between them and gave Greg a kiss before heading towards the bedroom. Their physical relationship was still a little uncertain, but he knew they both took comfort in it. He stripped out of his clothes and climbed under the covers, listening to rain tap against the bedroom window and traffic pass nearby.

Greg appeared in a few minutes. He didn’t bother turning on the light, slipping in next to John.

John rolled onto his side, kissing Greg deeply and smoothing a hand down his chest. He felt Greg shiver under his touch and start to relax. “Let me take care of you,” John murmured.

Greg nodded and opened his mouth to him, moaning softly as John’s hand found his half-hard cock. John wasn’t quite sure what to call their relationship, but it was comfortable and filled something they both needed.

It was quiet here in the dark, save the rain and the city and Greg’s little pants as he pushed his hips into John’s firm grip. John’s free hand ran through Greg’s hair and he broke the kiss to watch Greg’s face in the dark. 

Greg’s eyes opened and he pulled John’s hand from his hair, kissing his wrist. “Take me,” he said softly.

John nodded and reached for the lube, kissing down Greg’s chest and pushing the blankets to the foot of the bed. He licked up Greg’s cock, wanting to distract him from the day’s worries. 

Greg dragged his blunt nails against John’s scalp, spreading his thighs for him.

Coating his fingers, John swallowed Greg’s cock as he pressed a finger into him. Greg groaned and rocked his hips, murmuring words John couldn’t quite hear. John bobbed his head and fingered Greg open, knowing what he liked. He felt Greg relax further under his ministrations, the stress of the day easing from his shoulders.

John raised his head and kissed Greg’s thigh. “Good,” he said softly, smiling into Greg’s skin.

“Want you,” panted Greg, reaching for him.

John scissored his fingers to test Greg’s stretch and reached for a condom. “How do you want it?”

Greg stretched and arched his back. “Mm, I don’t want to make decisions.”

John chuckled. “Fair enough.” He pushed up Greg’s knees and kissed him, rolling on the condom and pushing inside.

Greg groaned and reached back for the headboard. “Yeah,” he muttered.

Kissing Greg, John moved a little deeper, a little faster. He worked a hand between them, wanting to give Greg the release he craved. This wasn’t the sort of night for savoring one another, this was a night to bring a few moments of peace in an otherwise troubled world, one they saw the dark side of far too often.

“Close,” warned Greg.

“It’s all right,” said John, stroking him a little faster. “You can come.”

Greg arched up and spilled across his own chest and stomach, John working him through it. He finally cracked open an eye as he relaxed against the bed. “Your turn.”

John stole another kiss and braced himself, taking Greg hard and fast. Greg dragged his fingers through the mess on his stomach and offered it to John. John sucked his fingers clean, eyes closing as he reached his own climax.

They breathed hard together for a few long moments before Greg leaned up and kissed John. John smiled into the kiss and reached down to carefully pull out. He got up and binned the condom, grabbing a flannel to clean up Greg.

Finished with that, he crawled in next to him and tucked him against his chest. “Can you sleep now?”

Greg nodded. “Yeah, thank you.”

“Anytime.” Outside the city and the rain continued their steady sounds. John listened to Greg fall asleep, finding his own rest just as the rain finally stilled.


End file.
